Izaya Mūa
Izaya is the fourth and final member of Yūyami and although not the leader of the team he is the strongest person and often bails his team members out of the situations they find themselves in. He has been paired up with Deddo Fūryoku based on their complementary fighting styles. When he turned 19 Izaya fled from his Village choosing to become a missing-nin rather than be a social outcast. Appearance Izaya is an average looking ninja he stands at 5'9" and weighs in at 185 pounds. He believes that a ninja should be quite and unassuming. He wears a headband given to him by his mother to always believe in the Will of Fire and to stay true ones beliefs. He has black hair that comes up and hangs over the headband. He wears a katana on his back but he never uses it placing more faith in his Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu which begs the question why he wears it in the first place. His eyes are also slitted like a reptile. Personality Izaya is a laid back person often perceived as peaceful and non-threatening, this however is a understatement about Izaya for if negotiations fail he will resort to underhanded and violent tactics. This beings said Izaya does care a great deal for his friends and will go to any lengths to help them. He is fiercely loyal and is willing to fight to the bitter end. Anyone else besides his friends don't truly know his motives and intentions. History Born of an Uchiha man named Rykke and a Senju woman named Mimi. They ran from Konohagakure after their families disowned them. Arriving in Iwagakure. Izaya was born not knowing his true heritage but well aware of his potential as he preformed the Great Fireball Technique at the age of 5. After his parents died two years later (His father in the Third Shinobi War and His mother in the Nine-Tails attack at Konohagakure) Izaya was given over to family friend Rōshi who trained Izaya until Rōshi himself left to control the tail beast inside him. Izaya quickly passed the Academy far surpassing any classmate his age graduating at the age of seven and becoming a Chunin at the age of nine. He only grew stronger as time passed and at the age of 13 he discovered his Rinnegan it was then why he knew nothing of his parents past. He could hide his eyes and was then ostracized in Iwagakure often told to stay back on missions and not to interfere. This remained until Izaya ran from Iwagakure leaving the village behind at the age of 19. He then begun his search for Rōshi but soon discovered he was killed by a group called The Akatsuki. Vowing revenge on the group Izaya escaped and ran to the Land of Iron and began his training. Four years later during a training session Izaya accidentally caused a cliff face to fall apart reveling a cave behind it. Upon further investigation into the cave he discovered the Zero Tailed-Beast. After befriending her Izaya became a Jinchūriki, taking the beast into his body Izaya gained knowledge of the past and was imparted with the teachings of the Sage of Six Paths. Soon after this Izaya joined forces with Ebi Uchiha and completed the team known as Yūyami. __FORCETOC__ Category:ShinobiOfDeath Category:Ninja Category:Missing-nin Category:Iwagakure Category:Senju Clan Category:Uchiha Clan